


В раю историй не рассказывают

by Mutually_Beneficial



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutually_Beneficial/pseuds/Mutually_Beneficial
Summary: [НЕБОЛЬШИЕ СПОЙЛЕРЫ] После поимки Флетчера у Miramax’а, Рэю ещё придется разгребать последствия инцидента с Мэттью.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	В раю историй не рассказывают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Paradise there are no stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669282) by [Magneion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magneion/pseuds/Magneion). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Считайте этот фик признанием в любви Гаю Ричи и Райану Джонсону. Обожаю то, что они делают!  
> Название вдохновлено романом Маргарет Этвуд «Слепой убийца»: «Счастье подобно прекрасному саду под стеклянным куполом, из которого нет выхода. В раю историй не рассказывают, так как рассказывать не о чем. Там нет приключений, потерь и сожалений, страданий и стремлений, – нет ничего, что двигало бы историю вперед по ее извилистым путям».  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Считайте этот перевод признанием в любви "Джентльменам" и его фэндому. Да будут посвящены этому кино тысячи строк фанатской любви!  
> Цитата из романа переведена мной. Книга есть и на русском, там этот фрагмент переведен по-другому. Да рассудит благоразумный читатель - чей перевод лучше?!

ЧЕРНЫЙ ЭКРАН

ГОЛОС РЭЙМОНДА

Люблю истории. Хорошая история всегда тебя захватывает и не отпускает, она постоянно меняется, трансформируется, и в итоге перерастает в нечто большее.  
Одну историю можно рассказать тысячу раз одинаково, а можно – тысячу раз по-разному. И что меня цепляет в историях больше всего…

  
МЕСТО ДЕЙСТВИЯ – ЛОНДОН

  
Черное такси проезжает мимо.

ГОЛОС РЭЙМОНДА

…так это то, что конец своей истории ты выбираешь сам.

  
Внутри такси, Флетчер в красных солнцезащитных очках нервно смотрит через окно пассажирского салона на Рэя.

  
РЭЙМОНД

Итак, Флетчер, мой дорогой друг Флетчер. У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

ФЛЕТЧЕР

Ох, ради всего святого, дорогой, скажи, что ты передумал!

РЭЙМОНД  
(непоколебимо)  
Ты же знаешь, что мы всюду тебя достанем; тем более, у нас на руках вся твоя «страховка». И, как ты знаешь, тот случай с Мэттью подпортил некоторые планы моего босса на будущее.

  
ФЛЕТЧЕР  
Ты имеешь в виду всю ту фигню с уходом на покой? И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Мне занять его место?

РЭЙМОНД  
Ты очень любопытный засранец, Флетчер. Нам нужно, чтобы ты провел расследование.

ФЛЕТЧЕР  
(ухмыляясь)  
А ты не можешь сам этого сделать? Ты же так хорош в расследованиях.

РЭЙМОНД  
(лукаво улыбаясь)  
Что тут скажешь? Я человек занятой.

  
ЛОКАЦИЯ – ОФИС РЭЙМОНДА

  
Рэймонд сидит за какой-то бумажной работой. Погода отличная. Он даже не смотрит на девушку, сидящую напротив него. Девушка явно напряжена и нервно поглядывает на Рэймонда. Кажется, она совсем его не боится, но это не так.

  
АННА  
И зачем это все?

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Это? Что «это»? История?

  
АННА  
Да.

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Я же уже говорил: я люблю истории.

  
АННА  
Ладно… Так, а кто, собственно, этот Флетчер?

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Мудак, откровенный.

  
МОНТАЖ В ДУХЕ ГАЯ РИЧИ

  
ФЛЕТЧЕР  
Давай поиграем, Рэй.

  
На кухне Рэя: Флетчер трясет стаканом со льдом.

  
ФЛЕТЧЕР  
Чудненько!

  
В саду: Флетчер в восторге от барбекю Рэя.

  
ФЛЕТЧЕР

Ох, обожаю барби!

  
В гостиной: Флетчер кладет свою ладонь на бедро Рэя. Рэй грозно на него смотрит, Флетчер руку убирает.

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Я иду спать.

  
ФЛЕТЧЕР  
Можно с тобой?

ЛОКАЦИЯ – ОФИС РЭЙМОНДА

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Я поручил ему пройтись по новому игроку в нашем бизнесе. Его зовут Долговязый Джон.

  
АННА  
Как пирата?

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Да, как пирата.

Проблема в том, что мы всегда недооцениваем последствия наших действий. Мы можем быть на один, пять, кучу шагов впереди, но эта сранная удача – вот, что по-настоящему решает в этой игре.  
Я говорю о той самой старой доброй удаче.  
Не о деньгах, а о чистом риске. Об удаче, которая может и не прийти.

  
МЕСТО ДЕЙСТВИЯ – КУСТЫ ОКОЛО ДОМА

  
Флетчер делает фото, спрятавшись в кустах. Позади него появляется пистолет с глушителем.

  
ГОЛОС РЭЙМОНДА  
И в тот раз она не пришла.

  
Зум на пистолет. Выстрел.

  
ЛОКАЦИЯ – ОФИС РЭЙМОНДА

  
АННА  
(расстроенно)  
Так что произошло? Он умер?

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Нет. Я был там, приглядывал за ним. Хотел проверить, сможет ли он держать слово, хотя бы на этот раз. Мужик с пистолетом заметил меня и подстрелил. Не самые приятные ощущения – получить пулю.

  
АННА  
Но сейчас Вы в порядке, разве нет?

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Не смеши. Мне смеяться больно.

  
АННА  
Не видела никогда, как Вы смеетесь.

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Потому что больно. Но, так или иначе, он рассказал мне о тебе, о твоей работе.

АННА  
(разочарованно)  
Оу, ну, если со мной все настолько просто…

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Нет, не совсем. Ты – хороша, не настолько, чтобы тягаться со мной. Без обид, но это факт.

  
АННА  
Не в обиде

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Отлично.

  
Он дает ей газету. Дэйли Принт.

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Я все о тебе знаю. Я знаю, на кого ты работаешь, и знаю, как этот мудак тебе надоел.  
Также я знаю, что твоя работа заключается в том, чтобы выставить мистера Пирсона не в просто плохом свете, а сделать из него настоящее чудовище.  
У него и так не самая хорошая репутация.

  
АННА  
У Вас тоже. Ваши красивые руки по локоть в крови.

  
Рэймонд пристально смотрит, выдерживая паузу.

  
АННА  
(покраснев)  
Извините.

РЭЙМОНД  
Не извиняйся. Ты права. И ты мне нравишься. Настолько, насколько вообще может нравиться человек, копающий под моего босса и пытающийся уничтожить все то, над чем он работал всю свою жизнь.

  
Анна тяжело сглатывает и ищет глазами выход. Камера поворачивается кругом, показывая офис: только один выход – дверь. Затем Анна смотрит на стол - теперь на нем лежит пистолет.

  
АННА

Я…Я могу пригодится!

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Конечно, иначе тебя бы здесь не было. Должен признать, у тебя есть яйца… метафорические.

  
АННА  
Теперь я знаю, что Вы в курсе всего, давайте к делу.

РЭЙМОНД  
Ты работаешь на Большого Дэйва.

  
Анна кивает.

  
РЭЙМОНД  
И ты его на дух не переносишь, я прав?

  
Анна снова кивает.

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Это единственная причина, по которой ты пришла сюда?

  
АННА  
А должно быть что-то еще? Я не люблю гангстеров, но мне здесь и то спокойнее, чем с ним.

РЭЙМОНД  
(в недоумении)  
Да ладно? Ты же до усрачки напугана. Словно мышь на свидании с котом!

АННА  
Да, именно, я до усрачки напугана!

  
Рэймонд делает паузу. Думает. Потом смотрит на девушку и кивает.

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Мне нужно все, что у тебя на нас есть. Ясно выражаюсь?

АННА  
Да. На «Малышей» и Тренера тоже?

РЭЙМОНД  
(в шоке)  
Конечно, мать твою! Мне нужно все!

АННА  
Хорошо. Так… Что стало с Флетчером?

ЛОКАЦИЯ – ПАЛАТА В ГОСПИТАЛЕ

  
Рэймонд спит, когда Флетчер заходит в палату. На прикроватном столике стоят цветы с запиской от Микки Пирсона. Флетчер садится и смотрит на Рэя.

  
ФЛЕТЧЕР  
(медленно, понизив голос)  
Даже не знаю, кто из нас более удачливый… и, надеюсь, ты меня не слышишь, а то это будет очень, сука, неловко…  
(он делает паузу)  
Спасибо тебе. Ты самая привлекательная мишень для киллеров, посланных меня убить, я признаю. Это все из-за твоих блондинистых волос и шикарной бороды. Она придает тебе особую ауру достоинства и выдержки.

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Флетчер, заткнись ты уже.

  
ФЛЕТЧЕР  
Оно живое!

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Я из-за тебя пулю словил, а ты все продолжаешь мучить меня своим невыносимым присутствием.

ФЛЕТЧЕР  
(улыбаясь)  
Я тебе нравлюсь.

РЭЙМОНД  
(едва заметно ухмыляясь)  
И откуда же ты такие идеи берешь?

ФЛЕТЧЕР  
Я вижу, как ты сейчас улыбаешься. Я тебе нравлюсь. Так и знал! И зачем тогда строить из себя недотрогу?

РЭЙМОНД  
Я ничего из себя не строю. Я и есть недотрога.

ФЛЕТЧЕР  
Ну в этот раз я выиграл?

РЭЙМОНД  
Это не игра, Флетчер. А даже если бы и было игрой, то все было бы по моим правилам; да по таким, что ты точно никогда бы не выиграл.

ФЛЕТЧЕР  
(умирая со смеху, показывает на Рэйя пальцем)  
Ты же это все нарочно!

РЭЙМОНД  
(с грустной улыбкой)  
Кто знает?

  
ЛОКАЦИЯ - ОФИС РЭЙМОНДА

  
На Рэйе и Анне другие костюмы. Анна спокойно пьет чай, а Рэймонд до сих пор занимается какой-то бумажной работой.

  
АННА  
Не могу никак понять, так вы с ним вместе?

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Пока я тут горбачусь, а он на пляже попивает мартини? Не, я так не думаю.

  
АННА  
Он уехал?

  
РЭЙМОНД  
После всего того, что он натворил с русскими? Конечно, он уехал.

  
АННА  
Как и ваш босс.

  
РЭЙМОНД  
(со вздохом)  
Он должен был, но, похоже, если дать на лапу кому надо, то твое темное прошлое, полное крови, – исчезнет; иначе бы меня здесь не было.

  
БЫСТРЫЙ МОНТАЖ

  
Микки Пирсон со своей женой Розалинд садятся в личный самолет. Рэй машет им в след. Подписывает бумаги. На карте Великобритании показано, что все фермы переходят под руководство Рэя. Он на приеме у высшего общества решает дела с лордами и леди, улыбается, снова подписывает какие-то бумаги, закуривает сигару и пьет виски.

ЛОКАЦИЯ - ОФИС РЭЙМОНДА

РЭЙМОНД

Я попросил прийти сегодня, потому что ты доказала свою верность и потому, что я высоко ценю твое пребывание здесь

АННА  
Предлагаете повышение?

РЭЙМОНД  
Все зависит от точки зрения. Ты отлично справляешься, держишь все под контролем. Делаешь именно то, что сказали - ни больше ни меньше. Я это уважаю.

АННА  
(покраснев)  
С-спасибо.

РЭЙМОНД  
Однако... тебе придется бросить все это.

АННА  
(потрясенно)  
Что?!

РЭЙМОНД  
Все. Все это.  
(указывая на ее элегантный наряд)  
Я не заинтересован.

АННА  
(удивленно и немного опечаленно)  
Но Вы и во Флетчере поначалу были не заинтересованы, разве нет?

  
РЭЙМОНД  
(слегка улыбаясь)  
Ты – женщина. Привлекательная, очаровательная и умная, но всего лишь женщина. Не хочу обидеть. Но я бы посоветовал тебе бросить это дело.

  
АННА  
Мне уйти?

РЭЙМОНД  
(в явном недоумении)  
Что? Конечно, нет! Я говорю, не обязательно так наряжаться каждый раз на встречу со мной. На работе можно обойтись и без служебных романов. Так что ты особо не парься.

  
Некоторое время они просто смотрят друг на друга, потом Анна не выдерживает и смеется.

  
АННА  
Ладно-ладно. Простите. Я просто… Кажется, вы единственный на свете мужчина, который относится ко мне, как к человеку, а не как к... куску мяса. Это приятно.

  
Рэймонд вздыхает и поправляет очки. Смотрит в окно, на листву, медленно опадающую с деревьев.

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Я планировал повидать сегодня Флетчера. Составишь мне компанию?

  
Анна не ответила, все и так было понятно.

  
ЛОКАЦИЯ – ПАРК?

  
Анна и Рэймонд гуляют. Небо чистое, но, несмотря на хорошую погоду, на них теплые пальто.

  
АННА  
Зачем Вы сказали мне, что он уехал? Я все давно поняла, да и Вы сами знали об этом.

  
Рэймонд пожимает плечами. Камера заходит им за спины, показывая, что перед ними могила. Флетчера.

  
РЭЙМОНД  
Сам не знаю.  
(вздыхая)  
Вот почему я люблю рассказывать истории.

ЧЕРНЫЙ ЭКРАН

ГОЛОС РЭЙМОНДА

Конец своим историям я могу выбирать сам.


End file.
